


Joan's Bizarre Assventure

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Digestion, F/F, Fatal Vore, Fetish, Girl Penis, Oral Vore, Same size vore, Scat, Sex, Smut, Soft Vore, Trans Female Character, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a commission for my friend GingerJoan gets fed up with her girlfriend Vriska’s teasing, and ends up devouring and digesting the troll into more fat for her butt. Roxy Lalonde comes over later, and after some naughty ‘girl time’ she ends up plumping up the girl’s rear end as well.





	Joan's Bizarre Assventure

“Heeeeeeeey Joan!” Vriska said. Her tone was enough to make Joan wince, as it was the one she only used when something teasing was about to follow. As much as Joan loved her girlfriend, her reputation as a giant 8itch was not entirely undeserved.

"What?“ Joan said with some trepidation.

"Check THIS out!” she said, thrusting her ass into her matesprit’s face. It was indeed quite the ass, her tight jeans highlighting its shapeliness. Her two cheeks were perfectly plump and round, giving her rump a resemblance to her favorite number turned on its side.

"Don’t you wish you had an ass like this?“ she said, her tone becoming more arrogant and taunting with each syllable.

Joan was lacking in the booty department, with only modest cheeks beneath her unflattering shorts, in comparison to her girlfriend’s 8odacious 8utt.

"You know what? Yeah, I do!”

Vriska perked up. It was rare for Joan to reciprocate her teasing, and when she did things usually got very, very interesting.

"As a matter of fact, I know how to get an ass just as big as yours-no, even bigger!“

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?” Vriska asked.

Joan didn’t bother explaining her plan to Vriska, not when a demonstration would be so much more effective. She wrapped her hands around the waist that resided just above the Serket’s tremendous cheeks, and then hoisted the troll skywards with her Crockerbert borne strength.

"Hey, what gives????????“ Vriska said. Her wildly flailing arms and legs did indeed look like the thrashing limbs of a captured spider. No matter how hard she fought, she was unable to break her girlfriend’s iron grasp, as Joan slowly lowered her towards her open, salivating maw.

"Wait, are you trying to eat me?” Vriska said in horror, as the reality of her situation began to dawn on her, and she started to put together exactly what Joan was planning.

"Mhm! I’m gonna swallow you whole, churn you up, and take all that lovely ass fat for myself,“ Joan replied. And that was the last thing she said, for she was rendered unable to speak by the 8at-8ottomed spider troll that now plugged up her mouth like a cork.

"What? You can’t do that!!!!!!!!” Vriska cried. Unfortunately for, Joan could in fact 'do that,’ and fairly easily too. Furthermore, there was nothing Vriska could do to stop it, though that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try. She thrashed her body about and yelled out insults and cries for help that ended with couplets of exclamation points, but no amount of struggling nor screaming could free her from Joan’s grasp.

Joan pushed Vriska further down her throat with her arms, until she had gotten deep enough for her esophagus to take hold of here. After that, she no longer needed her arms to assist in the swallowing process. Her powerful throat muscles would do the work just fine on their own.

And indeed, they did an admirable job, dragging the squirming Serket deeper into Joan’s digestive system despite all her protests.

"Let me out right n8w!!!!!!!!“ Vriska cried, her muffled shrieks reverberating from Joan’s bulging, fleshy throat, which stuck out like the gullet of a frog from the mass of her prey.

Joan would do no such thing. Instead she gulped forcefully, sending Vriska down into her stomach with a resounding gulp and a sound like a cork being popped.

"Noooooooo!” Vriska cried, her exclamation lasting for the entirety of her relatively short journey from Joan’s throat to her stomach, her last syllable trailing off as she landed in her gut with a splash.

Joan watched her gut swell before her eyes into a bulbous, burgeoning belly, that would’ve been spherical were it not for Vriska’s unrelenting squirming distorting its shape. Vriska’s arms, legs, horns, and even face could be seen outlined in the taut flesh, as she threw herself against Joan’s stomach walls in hopes of escape, or at least causing her predator some discomfort. Unfortunately, neither of them were within her grasp, and her struggling accomplished little more than giving her predator some gas.

Bhoooooooooorp!!

Joan belched as she patted her belly, within which her now ex-girlfriend writhed as she was steadily digested. Vriska made for quite the filling meal, as evidenced by Joan’s enormous fleshy belly, which her ridden-up shirt exposed. Most of this could be attributed to Vriska’s 8u88le 8utt, which would belong to Joan before long.

"You can’t do this to me!!!!!!!!“ Vriska said, punching her predator’s gut and causing another bassy belch to erupt from her throat.

Hooouuuuuurrrrpp!!!!

Vriska’s struggles were little more than an annoyance to Joan, though they did tire out her predator quite a bit. This, combined with the food-coma that Joan had been slipping into as a result of her enormously filling meal, made the human yawn as her eyes fluttered and she began to pace sluggishly around the room in search of a place to rest.

She settled on the nearby couch, throwing herself onto it back-first with her fat girlfriend-filled gut sticking straight up in the air. Joan let out another yawn that turned into a belch halfway through, and then closed her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling as she drifted off, dreaming of the new butt she would awake with.

—-

Joan wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep for, but based on the fact that the sun had not moved in the sky it couldn’t have been too long. That, or she had slept a full twenty-four hours and awoken at the same time the next day.

But no, that couldn’t have been the case. Her gut was still slightly swollen from her meal, though it had flattened and softened considerably. If it truly had been a day her stomach would’ve processed Vriska far more thoroughly by now. The troll’s struggles had seemingly subsided though, indicating that she had been done away with and was now fat on the human girl’s body.

Ah! Joan was snapped out of the haze that followed her awakening, as she realized that the fat that had come from her meal had probably settled on her ass and hips by now. The rest of her body seemed relatively unchanged as Joan leaned forwards to peak at her breasts, but as long as her butt was bigger she could care less. Wriggling around her legs a bit, it seemed as though her jeans had gotten quite a bit tighter, which was a good sign. It wasn’t until she peered over her belly, craning her neck to get a better look at her lower half that she got a real idea of just how big things had gotten!

Just that brief glance was enough to give Joan a good overview of the improvements that Vriska had made to her assets. Her hips were a good deal wider, about double the width they’d been when she fell asleep, and her thighs had thickened by about the same amount. They were both mere prelude, just there to support the thing that Joan was really after: a fatter, juicier ass. And she couldn’t get a proper look at that in this position, so she sprung to her feet and headed towards the bathroom, shuffling forward in jeans that were now much too tight for her.

Joan let out a sigh of relief as her jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned, letting all that compact ass flesh spill out into the open air at last. She turned away from the mirror, with her ass facing towards it, so she could examine the 'improvements’ that her former matesprit had made.

Her ass jutted out so far from Joan’s backside that it could make for a decent shelf if she so desired. Each cheek was round and large enough to put the plumpest watermelon to shame, just a bit larger than Joan’s own head. It was no wonder she was having so much trouble fitting them in her jeans. She was surprised that they hadn’t ripped her pants clean open. Though they were shapely, with a fairly even roundness throughout, they were far from firm. The porcelain-pale flesh seemed to jiggle at the slightest provocation. Each prod from Joan’s curious finger would cause the waves of flesh to ripple for nearly a minute before it returned to sitting still. Sometimes it would wobble about for seemingly no reason at all, or from only a minor change in Joan’s posture.

She continued to poke and examine her posterior carefully, sinking her index finger as deep into her right cheek as she could to get a better idea of its thickness. With the entire digit was swallowed up by the fleshy buttock, and her whole right hand seemed intent on following, Joan could assume that she was, in fact, incredibly thick, obscenely so.

Besides its sheer size, Vriska had made one other notable addition to Joan’s behind. On the lower half of Joan’s right cheek was a tattoo of Vriska’s cerulean Scorpio symbol, which had seemingly emerged on its own, an icon which, along with Joan’s new ass, would serve as a memorial to her fussy prey. She became keenly aware of a pressure in her bowels, which had been invisible up until this very moment.

It was a good thing Joan was already in the bathroom, as there was a seizing in her lower abdomen indicating that she wasn’t entirely rid of Vriska just yet. She froze, as she felt something thick and solid beginning to slide out of her ass. She clenched her ass as hard as she could in hopes of keeping it in, but it was already too late. She had no choice but to push her mess into the stink, which her newly fattened ass had been conveniently hovered over while she inspected it.

Clutching her stomach and with a primal sigh of relief, Joan didn’t push out the load of shit that was once her matesprit as much as she stopped trying to hold it in. The relief she felt was so great, especially compared to her cramps that it made her wonder why she even bothered restraining in the first place.

She wouldn’t need to worry about that now, as she had let go completely. With the floodgates open, a turd about as thick as a person’s forearm emerged from Joan’s ass, and began rapidly filling her sink as the fat log snaked its way out of her.

Joan was glad that Vriska wasn’t around to witness this, because she almost certainly would’ve teased the Egbert for shitting in her own sink, and all the lewd moans she was emitting too. But she simply couldn’t help herself. The relief was so great that it summoned groans of pleasure from her throat, that she was no more able to contain than she was the deluge of Serket shit from her rectum.

Vriska’s filthy remains had a sort of cerulean tint, and steam could be seen rising from it as the warm pile of shit made contact with the cool bathroom air. The mirror itself fogged up from the heat of her weighty shit too, perhaps sparing Joan a moment of shameful self-reflection. Despite how large the turd was, it came out rather smoothly. In only two instances did Joan need to exert herself, and in both cases it was to pass Vriska’s undigested horns.

Huffing as the last of her girlfriend was emptied into the sink, Joan took a step back and then turned around to get a better look at the sink. Whether this was to admire her work or assess the damage, she wasn’t quite sure just yet.

The entire sink had been filled, from the very bottom to the underside of the faucet with a steaming pile of Vriska shit. At least it’d formed into a relatively even, coiled pile, though the less said about the smell the better.

Joan felt a momentary twinge of guilt for having devoured Vriska. She was her matesprit after all, and she had so cruelly devoured her and reduced her to a pile of stinking sink shit. Then again, she did kind of have it coming, and besides, for an ass this nice, Vriska was a pretty worthy sacrifice.

Joan was snapped out of her post mega-shit contemplation by the familiar tone of her phone. Joan bent down to fetch it from the pocket of her now inadequate jeans, and saw that she had received a message from Roxy.

TG: hey gurrrrrrrrrl!

TG: hows it goong?

TG: *going

TG: im bored and janes busty

TG: busy

TG: wanna hang?

EB: oh, sure!

Oh god, what had Joan got herself into? Her desire to return to normalcy after devouring Vriska had backfired majorly, and she had just agreed to something with potentially disastrous consequences. How was she going to keep Roxy away from all the evidence of what had transpired? She couldn’t keep her out of the bathroom forever, could she? And how would she explain her enormous ass, or find some bottoms that could fit her bulbous behind in time?

All this panic caused Joan’s bowels to stir again. Since there wasn’t much solid waste left to expel, a bassy foghorn of a fart blasted from between her freshly fattened cheeks instead.

Along with the trumpeting sound and a steady stream of gas came a familiar article of clothing that was fired out of Joan’s ass with the force of a cannon. Joan bent over to inspect it, and saw that it was Vriska’s own trousers, perfectly preserved and seemingly unharmed by her digestive system. Since they were sized for Vriska’s bodacious booty, they would make a fine way to cover Joan’s bare bum until Roxy arrived.

Upon pulling them up to her waist, Joan found them to be just a bit too tight, enough to expose her crack and to let a bit of ass flesh spill out over the top. It was the best she could hope for under the circumstances though, and that brief bit of good luck was enough to relax her. She was going to have a fun time with Roxy, and all of that Vriska nonsense would be left completely behind her.

—-

Roxy arrived about an hour or so later, wearing her usual cat t-shirt and pink skirt combo with her purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What’s up girlfriend?” Roxy asked, pulling Joan into an immediate embrace the second she opened the door. Joan could feel her new plump rump jiggling behind her.

"Oh, not much!“ Joan said. "Vriska’s out for the day too, so I was getting bored. You chose the perfect time to hang!” Joan said, seamlessly sliding in her alibi for why Vriska wouldn’t be present that evening.

"I guess it’s just the two of us then!“ Roxy said excitedly, throwing herself onto the nearby couch with an excited exclamation of "girl’s night!”

"So, what do you wanna do?“

"Maybe we could watch a movie?” Joan suggested, bending over to get at her DVD collection. And that’s when Roxy saw it: a rump so profoundly big that it literally took her breath away, placing a hand to her pink, blushing cheek in shock as she let out a soft, involuntary gasp.

"Oh my gosh!“ she exclaimed, immediately leaping to her feet to get a better look at those bountiful butt cheeks. Her eyes and mouth were both wide open in awe as she knelt before that glorious booty and caressed one of the denim clad cheeks reverently.

"When did your butt get so BIG!?” she asked unsubtely, leaving Joan scrambling for an explanation. There would be no more hiding her size from her house guest, she would have to think of an excuse and fast.

"Oh, well I just, uh…well one day I just woke up and it was this huge!“ Joan finally said, which technically wasn’t a lie.

"You’re so lucky!” Roxy said, stopping just short of burying her face in Joan’s crack, and that was only because she was waiting for an invitation. “I would kill to have a butt like this!”

So would Joan. As a matter of fact, she had.

Roxy was finding her lust difficult to contain. She just couldn’t keep her hands off of Joan’s butt, fascinated by the way it wobbled when she prodded it, how deep she could sink her palm into the squishy flesh. She couldn’t conceal how turned on she was either, as something within her panties swelled until it caused her skirt to tent. Even if Joan couldn’t see her erection, she could probably hear it throbbing from across the room.

Joan could feel her own boner beginning to strain her stolen jeans, which was a pretty big problem considering how little room there was in them to spare already. Just a few more seconds of blood rushing to her shaft could split her pants clean open.

"Mmm, you have like, the perfect butt,“ Roxy said.

"Oh, uh, thanks!” Joan replied. It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate Roxy’s compliments, she just wasn’t the best at this whole flirting thing.

"So, did you decide on what movie we’re gonna watch?“ Roxy asked.

Joan felt a jolt through her body. She had forgotten about that entirely. "Oh, uh, yeah!” she said, fetching a random disc from her collection. It was an odd scene, the two girls trying to act as though nothing was happening, trying to ignore the swelling of their and each other’s dicks.

Roxy backed up a bit, giving Joan just enough space to bend down even further to put the movie in the player.

And that’s when Roxy made her move. She pounced on that jiggling, heart shaped backside, burying her face in the cavernous crack with her hands sinking into either of the mountainous cheeks behind her.

"Mmmf, sorry, I just couldn’t help myself!“ Roxy said, voice slightly muffled by buttflesh, boner throbbing against Joan’s thigh. As much as she loved having her face shoved in Joan’s ass, she would rather her cock be in there instead!

"Well?” Joan said, feeling a big hot ball of arousal and embarrassment building in the pit of her stomach. “What are you waiting for?”

And with that Joan’s jeans were pulled to her ankles, leaving her entire lower body exposed and at the mercy of Roxy’s throbbing cock. Wasting no time, Roxy withdrew her head from Joan’s behind, with some trepidation, as she would miss having her face smothered by those cheeks.

It wasn’t like she’d be deprived of Joan’s beautiful booty entirely though. In fact, she was about to experience it to the fullest. Roxy removed her bottoms hastily, revealing the foot-long shaft that had been straining her panties and skirt for the last several minutes.

Joan felt the same sort of awe that Roxy felt looking at her ass as she stared at her friend’s monster cock.

Joan wouldn’t have to wait much longer to experience it either. Roxy was getting rather impatient herself. She couldn’t stand to let another second pass where her cock wasn’t being smothered by all that lovely butt pudge.

With a grunt, Roxy pushed her shaft into Joan’s awaiting asshole. It was a good thing the Lalonde was so well hung. A lesser cock wouldn’t have been able to make it past those bulging cheeks, but Roxy’s could make it all the way to the girl’s puckered hole and then some.

Joan let out a groan to match, as a wave of pleasure shot through her body, tempered by a stretching which, while not entirely unpleasant on its own did leave her a little sore. It was a good thing her asshole had already been stretched out by her sink shit, otherwise she wasn’t sure if she could take this massive thing!

Needless to say, Roxy was enjoying herself as well, having her cock enveloped by so much doughy flesh. Each thrust caused Joan’s backside to ripple, the motion becoming almost hypnotic. With a pleasured moan she would thrust her hips forward and force her fat shaft as far into Joan’s eager ass as it could go, earning approving moans from her partner as her asshole greedily sucked at her shaft as though it wanted more.

Roxy wasn’t content with merely having Joan’s ass forced up against her hips with each thrust, or having it envelop her cock as she shoved it between them. No, she desired more, to touch that lovely bubble butt with as much of her own body as possible.

She reached out to grab a plump jiggling cheek in each hand, gripping tight enough to leave a mark. This served a dual purpose. Not only could Roxy feel knead all that lovely dough-like flesh between her fingers, but it gave her a means of steadying herself as well, which she could use as leverage to assist her increasingly forceful thrusts.

As Roxy’s pumping became more powerful, so too did the motion of Joan’s ass, and the warm, lovely feeling that had been steadily building in both girl’s loins. A few more pumps and the encounter reached its explosive climax, with Joan’s cock spurting out a load of cum onto the carpet beneath her, and Roxy’s shooting a hot, fat blast into Joan’s asshole.

"Phew"

Exhausted and satisfied, the two transitioned to the nearby couch, for a bit of exhausted post coital cuddles.

And then that’s when Joan’s stomach, which’d been idle up until now began to stir again. Having thoroughly digested and disposed of Vriska, her belly now ached to be filled once again, and Roxy was looking fairly appetizing…

She tried to repress it, but her instincts took over, and before long her mind was in complete pred-mode and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Joan turned around to face Roxy, who had been spooning her up to this point. Roxy took this as an invitation for a kiss, so she closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and began to lean forwards for a smooch.

Joan took advantage of the vulnerable position that Roxy had foolishly left herself in, and opened her mouth to begin devouring the well-hung Lalonde.

Roxy’s eyes shot open as she was greeted with a fleshy wetness sucking against the whole of her face, rather than a pair of willing lips against hers. It was already too late, as she only had a split-second to see Joan’s uvula getting closer and closer before she was blanketed by an almost complete darkness as her entire head was sucked into Joan’s mouth.

"Hey, what the hell?“ was all Roxy could think to say, for her words could not properly convey how surprised and confused she actually was.

Joan once again felt a twinge of guilt for what she was doing, but it was easily overcome by her hunger and lust. How she longed to feel her stomach filled with squirming prey again, and how curious she was to see how big her butt would get after this snack was digested.

Roxy had an amazing taste to her too, even better than Vriska’s, which would’ve been enough to compel her to keep swallowing all on its own. She ran her tongue over Roxy’s confused, wincing face, in hopes of soaking up as much of that appetizing flavor as possible.

And there was plenty to be had. Even after swallowing past Roxy’s head, her midsection still had plenty of the lovely taste on offer. The deliciousness earned a few involuntary moans from Joan, muffled by the full-sized human woman who occupied her mouth and throat.

"Come on Joan, you can’t do this!” Roxy said. Slowly the direness of her situation dawned on her, and she began to struggle in an attempt to break free of her former lover’s gluttonous grasp. Unfortunately, if Vriska’s desperate flailing wasn’t a match for Joan’s hunger, then Roxy didn’t stand a chance.

Further and further down her body Joan went, past her generous d-cup breasts and her taut, ticklish midsection, past the thick foot-long cock that had satisfied her so thoroughly during their previous encounter, still half-hard from back then too.

Roxy begged and squirmed, doing everything in her power to prevent from being sent into the Egbert girl’s stomach, but it was all for naught. She would end up in her friend/lover’s gut all the same, to be processed into butt fat just as her previous matesprit was. Even while in the process of being devoured, Roxy still wasn’t able to put together that Joan’s bigger butt and Vriska’s absence were connected.

"Ah,“ Joan let out a long, satisfied sigh, leaning back against her couch and rubbing her hand over her bloated, squirming stomach with a sort of admiration. She had to admit, she was almost proud of herself. Two prey in one day was quite the achievement!

"Joan, please!” Roxy said, her desperate, pleading face visible briefly as a bulge in Joan’s taught belly flesh. Joan ignored her cries for mercy, focusing instead on how good she looked with a huge, swollen belly, and how much bigger her butt would be after her digestive system finished her friend off.

So great was her satisfaction that Joan found her cock beginning to bud in her much too tight jeans again, and only minutes after she’d had such a satisfying orgasm too. This whole thing really must’ve been turning her on!

Clumsily, she reached past her belly to unzip and unbutton the front of her jeans, letting her fully erect cock spill out onto her lap. While not quite as big as Roxy’s monster dong, the throbbing eight inch length still gave her plenty to wrap her hand around.

Up and down she stroked, subconsciously syncing up her pumps with Roxy’s squirms which sent waves of an unusual sort of predatory pleasure through her entire midsection. Joan had descended into complete gluttonous depravity, getting off while devouring and digesting someone in her stomach, and she couldn’t be happier! Her pleasure grew as Roxy dissolved and shrank, her cock hardening as her belly softened along with the victim inside of it.

"Ah!“

Joan wasn’t sure if she enjoyed her second climax of the day more than her first. It was impossible to say really, for both were a different sort of perfect. Joan was left in a mix of a food coma and afterglow exhaustion. Combined they weighed on her so heavily that it was impossible for her to stay awake, and her eyelids shut as she made her inevitable descent into a deep sleep.

Once again, Joan was unaware of how long she was out for. She assumed that it was about the same length of time it’d taken to digest Vriska, but perhaps her stomach had become more efficient after her first meal and processed Roxy more swiftly. Regardless, Roxy had perished in her sleep, and the only remnants of her being were to be absorbed into Joan’s ass, or expelled out of it, hopefully in the toilet this time.

It was a good thing Joan had loosened her pants before passing out, otherwise her new ass would’ve torn her jeans to ribbons, and she would’ve lost a valuable trophy which commemorated her first prey.

They would still need to be taken off at least, since they were inadequate to contain Joan’s new butt, which Roxy had made such a generous contribution too. Once again, she rushed towards the bathroom mirror to get a better look at its size. Joan found that it had exceeded even her wildest expectations.

Her ass had at least doubled in size. Each cheek was about the size of a small beanbag chair, but more compact, contained, and shapely rather than lumpy and uneven, though no less soft or prone to having smaller things sink into them.

Essentially, Joan could go the rest of her life without ever requiring a chair, for she could just use her own nearly person-sized booty cheeks as a seat whenever she required, sitting atop her mighty buttocks like a squishy throne.

As for pants, Joan would either need to go bottomless entirely, or invest in XXXL pants made of the most generous elastic money could buy. And, on the same cheek where Vriska’s cerulean Scorpio symbol was, there was a pink cat beside it, a sort of spontaneous tattoo graveyard for those who’d fallen victim to Joan’s greedy gut.

Though Joan was satisfied for the day, sexually, hunger-wise, and with the current size of her rump, she knew that she wouldn’t be content with only two victims forever. Her list of pesterchum contacts became like a menu to her, as she wondered who would make a contribution to her growing buttocks next…


End file.
